


Education

by bangles25



Series: Teal [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, and like one f bomb i think, uh the only warning for this is rape is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key bumps into a young fairy while talking a walk in the city. The fairy has questions, and is horrified to learn that everything he'd been taught was a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

Key cursed under his breath as he realized who he'd bumped into, or rather, what he'd bumped into: a young fairy, in his human form, tall and slim, with no wings to speak of. He turned away quickly, hoping the fairy hadn't yet noticed his scent.

He groaned when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "come on," He said, turning to look at the fairy. "I haven't killed anyone in like- at least 40 years, and that guy was a robber or serial killer or something. I did the other humans a favor when I killed him. Leave me alone." he could easily take out a single fairy, but if other fairies in this one's clan were nearby, they could be easily contacted, some sort of weird fairy s.o.s. Five or six fairies all at once was a lot harder to beat, eight to ten, almost impossible, more than that? He would be fucked for sure.

"I don't want to fight you," the fairy said, his voice warm and soft, fitting for a being full of goodness and light.

Key narrowed his eyes. He knew better than to trust fairies. He'd learned that years ago-and he'd learned it the hard way; he'd of died if it hadn't been for the uncontrollable strength and rage that held every fledgling hostage. "Then what do you want?"

"I just wanna talk." the fairy said, hesitantly smiling. "I'm Minho."

"What do you want?" Key asked again.

"I was one of the fairies in the group that attacked you last week," Minho said, glancing at the ground as he spoke, feeling ashamed of his previous behavior.

"Oh, okay," Key said, nodding as he remembered the attack. "You know, getting a dragon horn jammed between my ribs always feels great, so thanks for that." Key scoffed and turned to leave, gently pressing his hand over his chest on the spot where the horn had entered him.

"Please don't leave," Minho said, following Key as he continued walking away. "I want to ask you something."

Key slowed to a stop and sighed, then reached up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"I followed you last week, after the fight. You went to a human's house."

"Stay away from Eunsook." He growled, turning to bare his fangs to Minho.

"I'm a fairy, I would never hurt a human!" Minho exclaimed, appalled at the fact that a _vampire_ felt the need to protect a _human_ from _him_.

"Mmhm," Key wasn't convinced. His distrust for them ran deep, so deep in fact, that his mind easily conjured an image of the fairies kidnapping the sweet human, demanding she tell them everything she knew about Key, even going as far as torturing her to get the information out. "Stay away from her," he said again, showing his teeth a second time as he stomped closer to Minho.

The fairy took a step backwards, and put his hands out defensively. "I'll stay away from her. I promise. I just want to ask you something."

Key pursed his lips and rolled his eyes in annoyance, but took a step back. "What's the question?"

"You fed from her to heal yourself," Minho said, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he did.

"That's not a question,"

Minho nodded and spoke again. "You didn't drain her. Attack her. Rape her. K-" The wind was knocked out of him as Kibum slammed him against the brick wall of the derelict building beside them.

"How dare you," Key spat, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of black as his fingers dug painfully into Minho's shoulders. "How dare you suggest I could do something so...so horrid to _anyone_ , but especially Eunsook."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I might have drained some humans when I was a fledgling. I've even gotten a little aggressive and ripped a few apart. But ra- _that!?_ How could anyone do something so gruesome to someone!?"

"They teach us, when we're young, that all vampires are soulless monsters, with no morals or hearts. That sometimes they kill for fun, even when they don't need to feed."

Key released the fairy and took a step back while sighing sadly. "Some do. Some kill for fun, completely drain their victims. I've known some to take humans as blood slaves." He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push away the memories of the time he spent as a blood slave. The memories of the days leading up to his transformation were foggy at best, but to his body, it was like it had happened only days before, and a wave of nausea would cover him. "Some of them do." He said again. "Not all of them, but some, and even fewer of them torture and ra-abuse. Most of them only take what they need, and try to be gentle, some even going as far as asking for permission first. Many of the ones that do kill, only feed from criminals. We're no different from humans really. Most of us try to be pretty decent, but some of us, some of us are horrible."

"Oh god," Minho whispered.

"You've probably killed more good vampires than bad," Key said, briefly wondering how many vampires the young fairy in front of him killed.

"I'm...I'm so, so sorry." Minho said, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the palms of his hands.

"Don't apologize to me," Key exclaimed, waving his hand at Minho dismissively. "You didn't kill any of my friends. But if you feel so bad maybe you could, oh I don't know, try not killing me every chance you get?"

"They have to know. I have to tell them." Minho said, realization dawning on him. "I need to tell everyone we were wrong. That the killing has to stop."

Key snorted as Minho rambled to himself. "Yeah, ok. Good luck with that." He said, turning and walking away from the guilt ridden fairy. He had better things to do than coddle one of the creatures that had tried to kill him.

Minho stayed where he was, too lost in thoughts of what he would say to his clan leader that would end the killing of innocent vampires.

THE END


End file.
